


Dancing In The Moonlight

by BakeySama9



Series: Musically inspired [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Itachi deserves happiness, Itachi is the best Uchiha, Love, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Sekita Toshiyumi has been Itachi's girlfriend for a long time. They don't often get to have time together due to the fact that Itachi is a shinobi and Sekita isn't, yet when they get to spend time together at a festival, they try their best to take advantage and get some time alone together. Itachi spends some quality time with Sekita and shows her how much he loves her.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Musically inspired [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174721
Kudos: 1





	Dancing In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic where Itachi doesn't murder his whole clan. Also, it's meant to be a happy ending to my other Itachi fic, The Killing Moon. Itachi definitely deserves so much happiness in his life. I love him so much <3
> 
> Also, I wrote in the first person point of view as this is an actual OC I'm trying out, so if there are any sentences that say You instead of I, please let me know and I'll fix it right up ^^'
> 
> Suggested listening: Dancing In The Moonlight by King Harvest

The fireflies are dancing in the night sky as I look up to watch the fireworks. Everyone is gathered together to watch the festival commence. I feel someone approach me, yet I can’t peel my eyes from the sky. They wrap their arm around me, pulling me closer.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” I hear Itachi whisper in my ear. I turn to face him, smiling from ear to ear.

“It’s gorgeous.” I say, looking up at the fireworks again. I’ve attended this festival so many times and I’ve seen the fireworks that the Leaf village displays every year, yet I’m always so mesmerized by its beauty.

“Not as beautiful as you.” I blush hearing these words. Itachi is always so good with words and it always gets to me. He’s so sweet and I love him dearly.

I turn to face him again, and I lean in to sneak a kiss. His whole clan is here with us and I’d rather they didn’t see us being publicly affectionate. I know that his parents approve of me and that they would be happy if Itachi decided to marry me, but I’m still a little worried about the rest of the clan.

Itachi soothes his hand on my back, making me aware of the festival that is happening in front of us. I cling to him, placing my head on his shoulder. He pulls me in closer, holding onto me. We watch the fireworks as they explode in front of our eyes.

“Big brother! Big sister!” I turn towards the source of the sound. It’s Sasuke and Sakura, and they are holding hands. I know that lately Sasuke and Sakura have been getting along very well, which is a little surprising because Sasuke can be a little reserved and shy sometimes. I think they would be cute together.

“Oh, Sasuke! Sakura! Are you enjoying the festival?” I ask him, smiling at them.

“It’s beautiful! I’m so glad I was able to attend with all of you.” Sakura says and I agree with her.

“So, Sekita, are you enjoying your time with Itachi?” Sasuke asks and you can tell he’s trying to tease you.

“I am, in fact, having a wonderful time with Itachi. Are you having a good time with Sakura?” Suddenly, he’s blushing. He didn’t expect me to turn the tables on him.

Sasuke pouts, and Sakura just laughs nervously. They walk off after wishing us a good night, and I snuggle into Itachi a little more. The fireworks are still going off in the sky and the fireflies are dancing. I can hear people talking and singing and laughing in the background. It feels good to just be with good company and enjoy my time.

I know Itachi will have to go on a mission soon and I hardly get time alone with him. While I’m not a shinobi, I still support and respect him. I just wish I could have more moments like this with him. He deserves time to rest and relax.

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?” Itachi asks out of nowhere.

“That I wish I could have more moments like this with you. You work so hard and I just want to have you all to myself.” Itachi chuckles as I confess. He kisses my cheek.

“I wish I could have more time with you too, but you know how taxing it can be for me,” he pulls me in closer. “Let’s enjoy the moment for right now. You’ve got me all to yourself right now.”

My heart skips a beat. I’m not sure if he’s insinuating anything, but I do want us to have a little more privacy. I take his hand and lead him back towards the house, hoping for us to find a nice room to be alone together.

Once I notice that the cost is clear, I challenge him to a race up to his bedroom. He chases after me and I can’t help but laugh at how much fun this is. It’s been a little while since we’ve been able to cut loose and act like children.

Finally inside his bedroom, he closes the door behind him and immediately cups my face and kisses me heatedly. I could tell that he’s been pent up sexually for a little bit. It’s been a while since we were able to get some alone time.

“Itachi…” I breathe. He pulls away, smiling sweetly. 

Gently, he pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top of me. He’s peppering my face with kisses as we grind against each other. I’m hoping that nobody will come looking for us, but that is very unlikely. Someone is bound to get curious as to where we’ve run off to.

His hands expertly untie the sash on my kimono as I do the same for him. We both look a little silly all dressed up in the festive wear, but I enjoy it regardless. I always feel so beautiful in this kimono.

“You are beautiful, my princess.” Itachi coos as he helps me slide out of the clothing.

I groan as his hands linger on my breasts, massaging them and squeezing them gently. Itachi begins kissing my neck, leaving little love bites that make me so wet. I want him so badly, and I don’t even know how to tell him properly. My mind is almost blank.

“Princess, tell me what you want.” Itachi urges and I come back to reality when he starts toying with my clothed pussy.

“Fuck, Itachi...I want you so badly.” I tell him, hoping he’ll know how urgent it is.

“I’ve got you, Sekita.” he whispers as he slides off my panties. I’m left in only my knee high white socks.

Itachi’s fingers expertly slide up and down my folds, collecting my juices and teasing my entrance. I pant as I grab onto his sleeve, guiding him to please me exactly how I need him. He knows what to do, but he loves to tease me.

Two of his fingers pump into me as I cry out softly, and he silences me with a passionate kiss. His tongue slides into my mouth and he tastes so good. His fingers hook deep within me and I buck my hips in time with his affections.

“Ahh, it feels so good.” I pant as he continues to finger me, smiling as I moan. He loves the way I look when I’m about to come undone.

His thumb begins rubbing my clit and I can feel my thighs seize up and my body becoming rigid. My breathing becomes uneven and I don’t even realize how loudly I’m moaning Itachi’s name.

“Shhh, princess. You need to be quiet.” Itachi jokes a little, but I know I should be a little quieter.

I whimper as he hooks his fingers once again and that’s what pushes me off the edge. Itachi kisses me as I clench around his fingers. My toes curl as I see stars.

Finally, he slows down and pulls out. I smile at him as he licks his fingers clean. There’s a glint in his eyes that tells me everything I need to know.

“I love you, princess.”

“I love you too, Itachi.”


End file.
